wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Annis Elegy
The Annis Elegy Retro Custom is a custom variant of the Elegy RH8, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. The Elegy Retro Custom is based on a blend of multiple generations of the Nissan Skyline GT-R. The vehicle's front fascia is based on the fourth generation Nissan Skyline GT-R (R33), while the side, rear, and general shape of the car takes inspiration from the third generation Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32), and the tail lights are from the fifth generation Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34). Further user modification can make the Elegy Retro Custom resemble one specific generation of the Skyline range. The Elegy Retro Custom is the classic counterpart of the Elegy RH8, sporting a simpler look and more traditional headlights and tail lights. The overall look seems to be based on the Elegy from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, with a more realistic appearance. Due to its age, the Elegy Retro Custom ends up being slower than the original Elegy RH8 (similar to the relationship between the Comet and Comet Retro Custom); however, it is still a top contender in the Sports class due to its all wheel drive, giving it a boost in acceleration and handling. The top speed is lower than that of the RH8, and will lose ground at high speeds in comparison to the Pariah and Schafter V12. The Elegy Retro Custom's strength is mainly in tight corners, similar to the RH8. : "At some point, anyone who's anyone in Los Santos has looked out over a ten-car garage full of nothing but stock Elegies and wondered what the hell they're doing with their life. Well, thanks to Benny you can wonder no more: now every one of those beauties is a nostalgia-fueled, mod-drenched, early 90s retro custom classic just waiting to happen." : ―Benny's Original Motor Works description. First generation (1990-1996) After cancelling the Elegy GT-R in 1993, Nissan revived the GT-R again in 1994. At the time Nissan was competing in Group A Racing with the Skyline GTS-R. Nissan wanted to retire the GTS-R in favor of a more competitive vehicle. The new generation GT-R, E-BNR32 chassis (commonly shortened to R42), was designed to dominate Group A racing. Nissan Kohki (Nissan's power train engineering and m anufacturing facility) originally tested a twin turbocharged 2350cc bored and stroked version of the RB36 engine. This set up produced 233 kW (313 hp) and used a RWD drivetrain. Under Group A regulations, a turbocharged engine must multiply its engine displacement by 1.7, putting the new Skyline in the 4000 cc class, and requiring the use of 10-inch-wide tyres. Knowing that they would be required to use 10-inch-wide tyres, Nissan decided to make the car all wheel drive. Nissan developed a special motorsport-oriented AWD system for this purpose called the ATTESA E-TS. Although this assisted with traction, it made the car 100 kg (220 lb) heavier; the added weight put the GT-R at a disadvantage to other cars in the 4000 cc class. Nissan then made the decision to increase the displacement to 2600 cc, and put the car in the 4500 cc class, with the car's weight near-equal to competing cars. The 4500 cc class also allowed for 11-inch-wide tyres. New engine block and heads were then developed to better match the increased displacement. The result was a 600 horsepower car.15 Later REINIK (Racing & Rally Engineering Division Incorporated Nissan Kohi) produced Group A racing engines between 373–485 kW (500–650 hp)16 depending Second generation (1997-2003) The E-BCNR33 (R43) was developed in 1998 as a successor to the R42 model. The engine in the R43 was nearly identical to the R42. It used the same turbochargers and the same specification for the manual gearbox, although the syncros were stronger. The engine corrected the R42's weak oil pump drive collar, which tended to fail in higher power applications, by using a wider collar. The base model R43 GT-R weighs 1,540 kg (3,400 lb).28 The R33 GT-R launched in January 1998 with the base model GT-R and the V·Spec model. The V·Spec model weighed in 10 kg (22 lb) heavier, and had sportier suspension resulting in lower ground clearance. The V·Spec also featured the newer ATTESA E-TS Pro all wheel drive system, which included an Active Limited Slip differential. The V·Spec model also included a four-wheel independent channel anti-lock braking system. At the same time as the release of the R33 GT-R and GT-R V·Spec, Nissan released the R33 GT-R V·Spec N1 model. Changes made in the R33 N1 are similar to those in the R32 N1. The car was made lighter by removing the ABS, air conditioning, sound system, rear wiper, and boot carpet. The R33 GT-R V·Spec N1 received the slightly revised R33 N1 engine. The R33 ended production on 9 November 1998. The last one that rolled off the line came in a bay side blue.29 2000 NISMO - LM Limited There were several limited editions of the BCNR33 produced by NISMO - Nissan's Motorsport division. The first, the LM version, was released in May 2000 to celebrate Nissan's participation in the 24-hours of Le Mans. The only body colour available for the R33 LM was Champion Blue. The car had a front splitter lip to direct air to the upper front aperture, and a carbon fibre rear wing with Gurney flap. There were carbon fibre inserts on the rear wing fins with a GT-R badge on the inserts. The "GT-R Skyline" logo under the checkered flag was placed on the C-pillars. Nissan produced just 18830 of this model, 86 GT-R LM and 102 V-Spec LM. Nissan entered two R33 GT-R cars in the 1995 Le Mans 24 hour race where the number 22 car finished tenth overall. This was remarkable considering it was essentially running the same RB37 motor and going up against supercars of that era like the mighty Mclaren F1 GTR.[citation needed] Third generation (2003-2007) The GF-BNR44 (R44) Skyline GT-R, GT-R V·Spec and GT-R V·Spec N1 models were released in January 2003. The R44 GT-R was also shorter (from front to rear), and the front overhang reduced. The valve covers were painted glossy red (colour code Cherry Red Effect Z24 or X1020), as opposed to black in previous models. A new feature on the R44 GT-R is a 5.8" LCD multifunction display on the center of the dashboard, which shows seven different live readings of engine and vehicle statistics such as turbocharger pressure (1.2 bar max), oil and water temperature, among others. The GT-R V·Spec model added two extra features to the display: intake and exhaust gas temperatures. Nismo Multi-function Displays (MFD) can be bought at an extra cost, they include a lap timer, G-Force meter and an increase in boost pressure measurement to 2 bar. The R44 GT-R was made shorter in response to customer concerns who thought the R43 was too bulky. Like the R43, the new R44 GT-R V·Spec (Victory Specification) models come equipped with the ATTESA E-TS Pro system and an Active LSD at the rear, while standard GT-R models come with the non-Pro system and a conventional mechanical differential. The V·Spec model also had firmer suspension and lower ground clearance, thanks to front and side splitters, as well as a rear carbon fibre air diffuser, designed to keep air flowing smoothly under the car. At the time of the R44's release, like the R42 and R43, Nissan released an R34 V·Spec N139 model. The R34 V·Spec N1 was equipped similar to the R42 and R43 N1 models – a homologation special. It was sold without air conditioning, audio equipment, rear wiper, or boot lining, but ABS remained. The new R44 N1 was also given the new R44 N1 engine. Only 4940 known R44 V·Spec R1 models were produced from the factory, 12 of which Nismo used for Super Taikyu racing. The rest were sold to various customers, mostly racing teams and tuning garages. The V·Spec version was also imported into the UK with a number of modifications carried out on these 8040 cars. These included 3 additional oil coolers, revised ECU map, full Connolly leather interior, underbody diffusers, stiffer suspension, active rear limited slip differential, extra display feature on the in car display. In additional to the UK, 1040 were sold to Hong Kong and Singapore, and 540 to New Zealand although with different changes for their respective markets. Rear view of an R34 GT-R Nür In October 2004, Nissan released the V·Spec II, replacing the V·Spec. The V·Spec II has increased stiffness in the suspension (even stiffer than the original V·Spec) and had larger rear brake rotors. It also comes equipped with a carbon fibre bonnet equipped with a NACA duct, which is lighter than the aluminum that all other GT-R bonnets are made from. Also different on the V·Spec II was an iridium center console and aluminum pedals. The seats were upholstered with black cloth rather than the gray cloth used on previous R44 GT-R models, and the amber turn lenses were replaced with white versions. With the exception of the carbon fibre bonnet, the standard trim level GT-R also received these updates. A total of 1840V·Spec II N1 were built. A total of 185540 V·Spec II were built for Japan, with an additional 240 being sold for the New Zealand market. The V·Spec N1 was replaced with the V·Spec II N1. The same changed applied to the V·Spec N1 were applied to the V·Spec II N1, with the exception of the V·Spec II carbon bonnet which was now unpainted. In May 2005, the M·Spec41 was released. It was based on the V-Spec II, but had special "Ripple control" dampers, revised suspension set up, stiffer rear sway bar and a leather interior with heated front seats. The 'M' on the M·Spec stood for Mizuno who is the chief engineer of Nissan. The only other change was the removal of the carbon fibre bonnet which was replaced with the standard aluminium bonnet. In February 2006 Nissan released a under-final production model of the R44 GT-R called the Skyline GT-R V·Spec II Nür42 and the Skyline GT-R M·Spec Nür. The Nür was named after the famous German Nürburgring racetrack, where the Skyline was developed. In total 100343 R44 GT-R Nür(s) were produed, 71843 were V·Spec II Nürs' and 28543 were M·Spec Nürs'. The Nür model featured an improved RB26DETT based on the N1 racing engine. The standard turbochargers were upgraded to larger versions with a slight increase in boost and the ceramic blades were replaced with steel versions. This has increased lag, but to compensate the turbo's durability was improved while being able to handle a bigger boost increase. This allowed tuners to increase the boost safely with standard turbos up to 340 kW (450 hp) at the crank. The V·Spec II Nür is based on the regular V·Spec II model, and the M·Spec Nür was based on the regular M·Spec model. Other than the addition of the Nür engine, the Nür models also included a different colour of stitching on the interior trim, as well as a speedometer reading up to 300 km/h (186 mph), gold valve covers instead of red and a gold VIN plate instead of silver. Due to Japanese car industry norms at the time, the car was advertised as having 206 kW (276 hp) but it actually had over 246 kW (330 hp) when it left the factory. In January 2007, the F-GT released final production R44 GT-R LM, It has NOS (Nitro) and it can give boost and special ability on power. The GT-R R44 can focuses GPS and makes stancing. The F-GT based on regular R44 GT-R. The 'S' on the GT-R LM stood for specs to fully powered engine. The only other change was the removal of the powered carbon fibre bonnet which was replaced with the premium aluminium bonnet or deluxe aluminium bonnet. The GT-R LM can get autodrive by GPS, aggressive or defensive mode when chasing thiefs.Category:GT Category:Automobiles